


Funny Face

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Someone Like You [9]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 05:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes she just wanted that moment, the movie scene moment where the guy did something adorable and cheesy like count the ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Funny Face

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two so much. The banter they spout in my head is fabulous!

“You fell asleep.”

“I didn’t.” he rubbed his eyes.

“Really? That’s your answer.”

“I um…” his thoughts were interrupted by a massive yawn as he slumped further into her couch. “I didn’t want to?”

“Is that a question?”

“You do this on purpose.” Anderson cut his eyes at her.

“I have no idea what you're talking about.”

“Mmm hmm. You do that and then make me think I'm going crazy.”

“You are going crazy. In fact,” Gina got off the couch and went over to the DVD player. “I think you’re already there.”

“They have cookies.”

She laughed and looked back at him. When he winked she felt butterflies in her stomach. Anderson was sweeping her off her feet. Gina was feeling things she didn’t really want to feel because whenever she did it never ended well. 

She was already coming up with worse case scenarios. She imagined breakups over ridiculous things and arguments about the cat that they didn’t even have. Nothing good ever stayed that way. It seemed that as much as human beings wanted and needed to be together, they could rarely make it work.

“Funny face alert.” Anderson said as he covered his mouth to yawn again.

“What?”

“I've always wanted to say that.”

“What did you say? You covered your mouth and I couldn’t hear you.”

“I said funny face alert. You do that, you know, you make these funny faces and I always imagine that the hamsters in your brain have gone bonkers on their wheels, around and around till smoke is coming out of them. You’re thinking too much.”

“You imagine I have hamsters in my brain?” Gina raised an eyebrow.

“Sometimes I do.”

“Why are you so weird?”

“It’s a gift.”

“I thought you would like the movie…you said you liked Alan Rickman.”

“I do.” Anderson nodded.

“He was in this movie. I guess you missed him while you were asleep.”

“I like Alan Rickman in _Diehard_ , _Harry Potter_ , _Dogma_ , and even _Hitchhiker’s Guide_.” Anderson said. “But you put on Jane Austen and he’s going to have to show up in the opening credits blowing up cottages. If not, I'm not going to make it.”

“Now you tell me.”

“Oh and Hugh Grant is the Antichrist, in case you were unaware.”

“I hate you.” she stifled her laughter.

“No, you don’t. C'mere babe.”

Now she was grinning as she made her way back to the couch and his arms. Their kisses were soft and sweet before Anderson got passionate. Gina let out a squeal of surprise when she ended up on her back. He gently held her wrists over her head, his lips teasing her neck and throat.

“We’ll just establish a signal for when I'm going to, mmm, subject you to, ohhh…”

“What were you saying?” he looked up at her wearing a big grin.

“I completely lost my train of thought.”

The fact that he could make her moan still gave Anderson a big boost. He was crazy about Gina, pure and simple. The fact that they were officially a couple now still boggled his mind. He worried, in the beginning that the reality would never be as good as the fantasy. 

What if he had built her up so much in his imagination that he could never be happy with the woman? It wasn’t the first time he was wrong but it was surely his favorite. Being with Gina was even better than fantasizing about her. That had its benefits, and Anderson still did it, but the woman was amazing. 

“Signals.” She said again out of nowhere. 

He was already slipping his hand beneath the elastic of her lounge pants. Gina didn’t even know if it was worth continuing the conversation. Their sex life was awesome. Once they started the couple never really stopped. 

They even had booty calls. She loved calling him at one in the morning asking him to come over to cuddle. They cuddled alright, after she had her way with him. Anderson was such a fun lover. 

He was sweet and playful, never inattentive or overconfident. And he definitely took direction well. Whatever Gina wanted he always gave it to her. It was her pleasure to give in return.

“Red means stop and green means go.” He murmured as he kissed her. “Tell me which color you like.”

“Yellow.” Gina laughed.

“Yield…or speed up. It depends on who you're in the car with.”

“I was always a little too fast.” She wrapped her arms around him.

“I'm going to ask a stupid question.”

“My father always said there's no such thing.”

“Do we have too much sex?”

“OK, babe, that’s a stupid question.” She lifted the Wonder Stuff tee shirt over his head.

“I just…don’t get me wrong I love every second of every minute I get to be naked or not even naked with you. I just want to make sure that you know I like you for other reasons too.”

“Ooh, name them.” 

Gina sat up on her elbows with a look of anticipation on her face. He’d open the door so there was no harm in her stepping through right? Sometimes she just wanted that moment, the movie scene moment where the guy did something adorable and cheesy like count the ways. It would be silly to give up an opportunity right in front of her.

“Top ten reasons why Gina Sharp is the coolest girl ever.” He said.

“Woman.” she corrected him.

“Right; top ten reasons why Gina Sharp is the coolest woman ever. She’s beautiful, smart, fierce, funny, badass, can bake cookies and likes beer, plays video games, drives very fast, looks hot in all of my tee shirts…”

“That’s nine.”

“Can a man take a breath?” he asked.

“Sure he can…after number ten.”

“She loves me.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Gina laughed at her own joke. “High five.”

“You are one of the strangest women I've ever met.” Anderson said laughing. “I think that needs to be number eleven. I had all these thoughts about you before we became a couple. You were like the untouchable girl; someone who wouldn’t look at me twice. You're not like that at all.”

“Nope.” She shook her head. Then she took off her shirt. “You can touch me anywhere you please as a matter of fact.”

“Let’s go to the bedroom.”

“I want a piggyback ride.” 

Laughing, Anderson got up off the couch. He stood ready and then Gina jumped on his back. Slapping his ass, he made a sound like a stallion as she rode him into the bedroom. They were both laughing hysterically as they fell back on the bed. 

“Number twelve,” he said as he kissed her and threw the covers over them. “You're adventurous, and I'm adventurous when I'm with you.”

“That’s my favorite word to use in bed you know.”

He didn’t want to use anymore words…it was time to stop talking. Anderson didn’t know why he sometimes worried that all they did was have sex. They did so much together as a couple. Being together, doing regular everyday things or having crazy adventures, was something they both enjoyed. The cosmic sex was just the icing on a plentiful and delicious cake.

***


End file.
